Going Home
"Going Home" is the eleventh episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. It is the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 15, 2013. Synopsis The race is on to stop Pan from enacting another curse on the residents of Storybrooke, which could kill every living soul in town.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr62936.html Recap At the wishing well, Pan begins dumping in the ingredients for the Dark Curse while Felix looks on and is pleased with his work. Mr. Gold informs everyone of a plan to take the Dark Curse scroll back by switching Henry and Pan back to their original bodies. Since Regina is the original caster of the curse, she must be the one to destroy the scroll, which will undo Pan's curse. However, Mr. Gold warns that there will be a hefty price for this. Regina doesn't believe even someone as powerful as Mr. Gold has the magic necessary to perform the switch. He states that it is possible with the proper magical outlet. To this, Tinker Bell suggests using the Black Fairy wand. She explains that the Black Fairy was the most powerful fairy skilled in the dark arts, but the Blue Fairy took her wand and banished her. As Neal, Hook, David, and Tinker Bell go to the convent to find it, the Shadow secretly overheard the entire group discussion and follows them to their destination. Meanwhile, Pan still has one last ingredient to contribute to the Dark Curse, which is the the heart of the thing he loves most. Felix believes he intends to procure Mr. Gold's heart, but Pan explains that love isn't only romantic or familial, and it can entail loyalty or friendship. Felix quickly figures out Pan is talking about him, and can do nothing as his heart is ripped out and crushed to ash into the wishing well. The foursome arrive at a church, while a service is being held for the deceased Mother Superior, to ask the nuns for the wand just when the Shadow attacks them. The nuns flee out of the room while David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell hide behind the pews. Hook volunteers himself to distract the Shadow, to which Tinker Bell remembers him only ever risking his life for two things; love or revenge. The pirate cites a third thing, which is his his own life. He dodges a hit by the Shadow, but is then thrown off his feet and injured as David drags him to safety. Neal is not able to use the coconut halves due to the Shadow being too high in the air and suggests Tinker Bell is their only hope. She takes out her vial of pixie dust and powered by belief in herself, it glows. Tinker Bell lights a flame on the coconut half and flies into the air to entrap the Shadow in it. Afterwards, she kills the creature by throwing the coconut halves into an open fire. From Hook's earlier feat, she now recognizes he did not actually put himself at risk for his own benefit, but for Emma's sake. From behind, Mother Superior, now restored to life, congratulates Tinker Bell for her actions. She is impressed, and gives Tinker Bell her wings back. Tinker Bell is so pleased, yet jokingly wonders if she's deserving of it after her past venture in breaking every rule in the book. Mother Superior admits she was too harsh on her then, and also hands them the Black Fairy's wand. David, Hook and Neal rush back to the pawnshop to tell everyone the news about Mother Superior. Before Mr. Gold begins the switch, he clasps on a bracelet on Pan's body to absorb away magic. Once the wand is used to transfer Henry and Pan's spirits back to their rightful bodies, everyone hurries out to look for Henry. Belle notices Mr. Gold is staying behind, to which he affirms his need to be alone with Pan. On the streets, Granny uses her tracking skills to lead them to Henry near the clock tower. As he hands the Dark Curse scroll to Regina, she touches it and passes out. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Tony Perez as valet (credit only) *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell *Stephen Lord as Malcolm *Parker Croft as Felix Co-Starring *Joy Castro as Nurse *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Evans Johnson as Nun #1 *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Dave Mathews as Doctor Uncredited *The Shadow (CGI) *Unknown baby as Henry Mills Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Emma's car surrounded by the curse's green mist. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events featuring Snow and Charming take place after their visit to Rumplestiltskin and before the arrival of the Dark Curse in "Pilot". *The Enchanted Forest events featuring Belle and Rumplestiltskin occur before, after and concurrently with Skin Deep. *The Neverland events take place after "And Straight On 'Til Morning" and before "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *The Land Without Magic flashbacks occur 10 years after "Save Henry" and a month before "The Thing You Love Most". *The present day Land Without Magic events take place after "The New Neverland". Episode Connections *The song playing in Emma's New York City apartment is the same song featured on Neal's iPod in "Broken". Cultural References Lost References *The alarm clock in Emma's apartment rings at 8:15. Eight and fifteen are two of Lost's numbers. ** Pop Culture *The song featured in Emma's New York City apartment is "Charley's Girl" by Lou Reed. Videos 3x11 - Going Home - Promo 3x11 - Going Home - Sneak Peek 1 3x11 - Going Home - Sneak Peek 2 References Object